What a new life!
by SamApeace
Summary: Victor and Elsa are dealing with new changes in their lives. What will happen? And how will they manage? In this story,there is teenage drama,stupidity,romance,and other basic family situations. Also get to know my new OC's named SamApeace and Dylan Levi.
1. Chapter 1: Best B-day ever

**I've kept on thinking about writing a story like this. Well,I hope u guys enjoy this,sorry if I haven't updated any stories in a while.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the best day of Victor's life. He has FINALLY turned eighteen,and has already moved out! He was just bringing in the last box,when he heard a knock on the door. It was his parents.

"Hi mom,hi dad!,"-he greeted them.

"Hi Victor,we just came to bring you your birthday present. Happy birthday!,"-said Mrs. Frankenstein.

"Thanks mom,thanks dad,"-he said. Victor started to open his present. It was a new golden watch.

"I hope I you like it,son,and have fun tonight with your little girlfriend,"-said Mr. Frankenstein.

"Thanks dad,I really enjoy it,"-said Victor. "Goodbye Victor,"-said his parents in unison.

"Bye mom,bye dad,"-Victor replied back.

* * *

***Victor's POV***

I just can't believe this! It's been eight years since Sparky came back to life,when I saved the town on Dutch Day,and not to mention that I have a girlfriend! Life's awesome.

Sparky woke up from his nap,and looked hungry. So I grabbed the charger and charged him up a bit. Ten minutes went by and I heard another knock on the door. Hopefully it wasn't Edgar begging me,again,for more dating advice with his girlfriend Weird Girl,whose name was Molly.

But to my surprise,it was my beautiful girlfriend,Elsa. A lot of her appearance has changed. She looked more curved around the waist. Her body was very thin,and she wore a black jacket with a black tank top,and a black skirt with stripped leggings and black boots. Plus,she still had her four pigtails on her head. My god she looked hot!

"Hi Victor! Happy birthday!,"-she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I was kissing her back with my arms around her waist.

"Thanks,beautiful,"-I replied back and kissed her some more. God I loved her so bad! One more month and she'll be eighteen,and then we could both do...no wait...I can't. She's still seventeen,and I'm eighteen,and I promised my parents that I wouldn't do it until I was married.

"So,any plans for tonight?,"-she asked.

"I don't know,just hang around here,in my new home"(which was a $200 for rent apartment,which I didn't care,but I was planning a surprise for Elsa. I was going to ask her if,when she turns eighteen,she could move in with me),- I told her.

"Alright,it's fine with me,"-she said.

"Well,today,I just wanted to hang out with you all day long,if that's alright with you,"-I told her.

"Victor,I'd love to,"-Elsa said and then began to kiss me again.

So for the rest of the day,we went for a walk,and Sparky and Persephone sure had a lot of fun. Elsa and I sat on the bench and watched our dogs play around in the park. I then took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back. Soon,she was beginning to lean on my shoulder with her arms around me. She's been doing this since her dad past away a few years ago before she turned fifteen. The only grown ups that live with her now is her mom,and of course her uncle-the major-Mr. Burgermeister.

I hated him so much,he's still a little mad at me for Dutch Day. Seriously, that was like eight years ago,it's over now. A lot of people in town have forgotten about it.

"Elsa, you okay?,"-I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine,don't worry,"-she told me.

"Hey,it's alright. I'm here for you,"-I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I look into her eyes and smile warmly to her. I kiss her lightly on her lips. Soon I heard noises coming from the bushes. That better not be Edgar,or any one else,again. I was right,it was Edgar,Molly,Nassor,Toshiaki,Bob,and are new friend SamApeace. We all met her in junior high,and became a good friend to us. We all just call her S.A.P,or Sam A.

"Happy Birthday,Victor!,"-they all shouted in unison.

"Ummmm...thanks guys,"-I replied back.

"I got you a present,Victor. It's from me and Molly,"-said Edgar as he handed me my present. It was a new shiny black pen.

"Ummmmmmm...thanks E.,Molly,"-I said.

"Hey Victor,Elsa,"-said Sam A.

Well I'll give you guys some brief information about SamApeace. She has long curly brown hair,is 5'4 feet tall,has brown eyes,her skin was a little bit tan,and she had a black headband with a black flower on top. Her voice was just like Taylor Swift(well,she sounded just like her). Plus,she also speaks Spanish and Chinese,shes even showed us a few words in spanish and chinese. She wore a black tank top shirt,with ripped blue jeans,and purple sneakers;with a silver chain hanging on one side of her waist. She always wore her blue jean jacket with her all the time. No I didn't have a crush on her,plus I have a girlfriend,and she's was an exchange student from America. Ever since she came here,all of the guys from New Holland were attracted to her,all of the teachers liked her,especially the gym teacher;the gym teacher was always impressed on how well she did the mile run. She's shy,too,but she loves to express herself by getting involved in art contests,and in the music program. She's very competative. SamApeace is even more competative than Nassor and Toshiaki. I found out that those two like her,and tried to get her as their girlfriend. She's funny,shy,competative,cool,awesome,pretty,smart,athletic,artistic,and sort of goth(well,she told us that the reason why she came to New Holland was because some kids from her junior high,didn't like the idea of her becoming goth. She said that one time,during a non-uniform day,she came to school wearing all black. Her classmate was so shocked that she told her that she looks too different wearing black,but she said that a few students complimented her. But,she even said that two kids(a boy and girl) told her that they wouldn't care if she turned goth,as long as she doesn't cut herself. But she was caught,one day,with a piece of glass and blood all over. She decided to leave the school,and was shipped to New Holland to live with her second-eldest sister CoralineXNorman,since). So that was her background story. Anyways,lets just get back to reality.

"Hey Sam A.,how you doin?,"-me and Elsa asked in unison.

"Doing good,very good. How bout you guys?,"-she asked.

"Ummmm were doing good. So far,this day is getting better,"-I told her.

"Well,we all pitched in and got you something. Hope you like it,"-she said to me and gave me the bag. I opened it up,and it was a gift card to the most fanciest restaurant in all of New Holland. La Ratatouille. It was a fancy French restaurant.

"Thanks guys,"-I told them.

"Your welcome,Victor,"-said Sam A.

After the gift,they all left me and Elsa at the park. I turned around and asked Elsa if she would join me for dinner tonight at La Ratatouille. She smiled and said yes. So I guess I have dinner at a fancy restaurant for my birthday. How good can this day get?

* * *

***At La Ratatouille* *Victor's POV***

At around five o'clock,Elsa and I got there. We both sat at a table close to the window. The place looked very elegant and fancy. It had candle-light dinner tables,with fancy silver wear. It even had those bowls where you dip your fingers inside to clean them. I was quite a gentlemen and showed Elsa to her chair and pushed it in. I then sat down and smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. For dinner we had steak and salad. For dessert we had fancy French ice cream(A/N: Yeah idk if they eat that there,I'm just putting random stuff). After dinner,we strolled around New Holland. I had my arm wrapped around her waist. The night was so beautiful,that you could see a full moon in the sky. Suddenly,it was starting to rain. Elsa and I ended up running all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

***Victor's apartment,POV***

"Well,that was fun,"-I told Elsa as I felt my wet hair through my fingers. Her hair was so wet she shook it dry like a dog. She looked even beautiful,with hair either wet or dry. I took of my jacket and hanged it up on the coat rack. Sparky and Persephone came turning towards us.

"Hey boy! Did you miss us today?,"-I asked as I petted Sparky.

Sparky looked pretty tired,so I charged him up a bit,and he looked good and healthy. I sat on the couch next to Elsa and wrapped my arm around her. Her hair was still a little wet when I touched it. I wanted to ask her right here,right now. So I sucked in my gut and began to speak with a clear voice.

"Elsa,"I began to ask,"when your eighteen,in about two weeks,will you move in with me?"

There was a silent pause. Was it a yes,or a no? She began to speak.

"Victor,"she started,"...YES!"

I felt joy inside of me. I felt like wanting to jump up and down but I couldn't,not in front of my girlfriend. I pulled her close to me and began to kiss her. Then we broke the kiss for air. She then handed me my gift. I wondered what was inside. I opened it up,and it was a photo of our first date together. I loved it. She got up to use the bathroom. I waited for her. I looked at the photo many times,but suddenly,I felt something behind the photo frame. I felt a wrapper,it was small. I turned the photo frame and found out what it was. It was...a...condom. Why give me a photo of our first date and a condom at the same time? Could this be a sign? Oh well. I hid the condom in my left shirt pocket,and I heard Elsa getting out of the bathroom. I tried to look sexy while I was sitting on the couch. So long childhood,hello manhood(A/N: LOL! XD).

She got out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. I wrap my arm around her and begin to speak.

"So...um...Elsa. Is there anything else you want to do since its only about 8:30?",-I asked her.

* * *

***Elsa's POV***

Why is he asking? Wait. Did he find the condom? Does he already want to do it? He barely turned eighteen,and I'm still seventeen!

But we do have a condom,so what could go wrong?

"I don't know,really,"-I replied to him back.

He smiled.

"You want to come to my room,and make out for a bit?,"-he asked.

"Alright,"-I replied to his offer.

So he grabbed me bridal style and started walking to the room. Who knew he had strength,since he decided to stay on the New Holland baseball team,even after Sparky's death,he still stayed. He kicked the door open and closed it right behind him. Leaving Sparky and Persephone out; then he dropped me on the bed. We were both beginning to make out. I could feel his mouth making the kiss deeper.

"I love you so much,Elsa,"-he told me. I could then feel him kissing down my neck.

"I love you,too,Victor,"-I told him.

I loved him too much,that it was hurting me on the inside. At least that's what Sam A. told me,on how a girl feels about a guy that they love him so much that it hurts them.

Suddenly,during the make out,I could feel his hands being shoved under the back of my shirt,where the hook of my bra was. Then I was starting to un-button his shirt. I was ready. At least my first time,would be with him.

* * *

***Normal POV***

They were soon taking clothing off,and ...(A/N: Yeah you people already I know what's happening in there).

* * *

**Ok,so that's the end of chapter one. Awkward. It's getting late,it's about 11:10 for where I'm from.**

**OMFG! What the f*** is wrong with me?! I have one pretty messed up mind right now!**

**Anyways,as usual,don't forget to R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**and there's going to be more coming soon,so hold your horses!**

**And for the record,this story is rated T,not a rated M,ok. So there's going to be language,and other PG-13 related things.**

**Until next time!**

**Review,as always!**


	2. Chapter 2: SHE'S WHAT!

**Waz up guys!?**

**Anyways,Friday ****was a great day for me,cause I won another contest. And to celebrate I'm writing chapter two for you guys.**

**Thank you Fanwriter9,Vampiric1313,and Guest for reviewing,following,and favoring this story!**

**Anyways,on with the story!**

* * *

***Victor's POV***

It was a usual day for me. I was just taking Sparky out for a walk,as always. Wow,it's been a week since I turned eighteen,and I lost my virginity already! Who ever knew that the kid who brought his dog back to life,and saved New Holland on Dutch Day,would ever lose his virginity before going to college.

Yes,I'm still in high school,were only in the month of January! Just six more months and no more high school. I'd be living in an apartment close to New Holland University,with my pretty girlfriend.

Me and Sparky continued to walk. We stop by an old-oak tree. But this oak tree was special. Because me and Elsa carved are initials on it when we were starting to date. We've been dating even before high school,when we were only fourteen. I lay back to feel the wind blowing my hair. I still had the same hair since I was ten. It was only the last week of winter break,so this is how I spent my last Monday,just before next Monday when I go back to school,and start a new semester for our senior year.

Just then,I heard a noise. It sounded like if someone was crying. Wait! It is someone crying. Hold on! I recognize that crying from anywhere. Elsa. Oh no! Something happened to her!

* * *

I followed the cries and then I found her sitting behind a bush,with her head buried into her knees.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Are you okay?,"-I asked her as I bent down.

Just then,she gets close to me and hugs me tight. I hug her back and try to comfort her. I could feel her face being buried in my chest,and crying hard.

"Shhhh...it's okay,"-I told her.

She picks up her head and looks into my eyes.

"Victor...will you still love me and stay with me,if I told you something that may be surprising to you?,"-she asked me in a voice that sounded like she's been choking on her tears.

"Yes! I'll always love you and stay with you forever,"-I told her.

She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Victor,you remember the night of your birthday,right?,"-she asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

***Flashback Victor's birthday* *One week ago* *Normal POV***

Victor and Elsa were on the bed,kissing and making out on a Saturday night.

"I love you so much,Elsa,"-said Victor,and began to kiss down her neck.

"I love you,too,Victor,"-said Elsa.

Just then,during the make-out,Victor was shoving his hands on the back of Elsa's shirt to where the hook of her bra was. He was trying to un-hook it. Then,Elsa was un-buttoning Victor's shirt off.

They were soon taking clothing off...and...(Yeah you ppl already know what's going on).

* * *

***Present Day* *Victor's POV***

"Why?,"-I asked her worriedly.

"Because,today I was at home eating breakfast. I was home alone,because my mom is out of town,again,and my uncle had a meeting today. Then,when I was eating,I didn't feel so good. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I didn't have a fever,or a cold. My,you know,was late. I didn't get it for a month already. Victor,do you know what this means?,"-she paused and asked me.

"No. What?,"-I replied.

Before she could answer,she started to sob,again. I held her tight,but I could hear her muttering her answer. I couldn't understand what she was saying. All heard was:"Im..."

"Victor...I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"Your what?,"-I asked her before she could finish her sentence.

"Victor...I'm...I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!?,"-I said in a complete shocked way. Sparky looked at the both of us,and his brow went up. As if he was saying "what?",too.

Elsa began to cry again. I held her close to me.

"Shhhh...it's okay. It's okay,"-I said to try and comfort her. But,then she looked at me and said: "You're just saying that,because you're going to dump me with your child. Aren't you?"

"Never! I would never leave you,or the baby. I promise to take care of the both of you,"-I told her.

"Really? You promise?,"-she asked me.

"Yes! I love you a lot,and I will never leave you,"-I told her.

"Oh,Victor! I love you,too." We then kissed. Sparky just turned around,not to look at the two of us kissing. We both pulled apart from the kiss,and look into each others eyes.

"I love you,"-I told her.

"I love you,too."

I wrapped my arm around her neck and kiss her forehead. But,something hit me.

"Elsa. How did you end up pregnant? We had a condom,"-I explained to her.

"Victor,condoms don't work 99% of the time. Stuff like this happens,"-she told me and leaned her head on my left shoulder.

* * *

***Elsa's POV***

My head was on his shoulder. I'm so glad that he's staying with me,even if I'm pregnant. Just then,I broke the silence. I thought of something in my mind.

"Victor,"-I began to speak.

"Yeah?,"-he replied to me.

"Our parents!"

"Oh no!,"-exclaimed Victor. We're so dead! If they find out,they'll kill us both.

"It's okay. We'll tell them,when the time comes,"-Victor said to me.

"When?,"-I asked.

"I don't know,when,but I know that they'll understand on what happened. Just pray they will." He grabbed my hand,and held it tight.

* * *

Just then,we hear noises from the bush. We saw a figure approach us. It was just the right person that we can both count on. Sam A. She came from behind,because she heard us both talking.

"Whats up guys?,"-she asked.

"Hey Sam!,"-we both said in unison. Then she noticed my face drop,into a gloomy feeling.

"Is something wrong?,"-she asked. I then started to tell her. But,before I could,Victor grabbed my hand,and shook his head no. "Elsa,you can't tell her,"-he mumbled to me.

"I have to,Victor. I'm sorry."

She stood there,waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and spoke in a clear voice.

"Sam A.,if I tell you this,will you be there when we tell our parents? And do you promise to keep this a secret?,"-I asked her.

"Yes. Yes of course! Why?"

"Well,I'm sort of...pregnant,"-I told her.

Sam A. just stood there. Jaw dropped down,and had her eyes very wide.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Victor...SHE'S WHAT?!,"-she kept on saying to us.

"We told you that it sort of happened,"-said Victor in a very shaky voice. We know to never get Sam A. on the bad side,cause if we did,she goes crazy,and aggressive on us. It's no wonder half of her American friends at her old middle school feared her.

"Sam,do you promise not to tell our parents?,"-we both asked her.

"I promise,"-she told us.

"For Gods sake,Victor! You are sooooo lucky that we don't live in the U.S.,cause of you did,you could got to jail for sleeping with a minor. Elsa wasn't even eighteen yet!"

"Sam A.,are make out went a little out of hand. We're sorry,"-I told her.

"Okay. I promise to never tell anyone about this,"-she said to us.

"Thank you,"-I told her.

"Anytime...but you have to tell your parents about this. Capisce?"

"Capisce!,"-we said in unison.

"I gotta go. I'm meeting someone today,"-she said in an apologized way.

"Really? Who's the guy?,"-I asked her.

"His name's Dylan. He's cool. He came from my old school in America. I'm giving him a personal tour of New Holland. He's also coming to our school and finishing off his senior year,here,at New Holland high school."

"That's great! Is he goth,too?,"-Victor asked.

"Well...I haven't seen him since I came here. I don't really know. I'll ask him,"-said Sam A.

"Sounds great! Well have fun!,"-I told her.

"I will. Plus,you guys are going to love Dylan. And guys,can you make him feel welcome here?"

"Sure,"-said Victor.

"Thanks." Soon,she got up from the floor,gave Sparky a pat on the head,and left. Without a single word.

Victor and I sat there for about ten minutes. With the wind blowing our hair back and forth. He got close to me and whispered in my ear. "I promise to never leave you,or the baby."

"Thats good to hear,"-I told him,as he was standing up and reached for my hand.

"Come on,"-he tells me and holds out his hand for me,if I needed help getting up. I grabbed his hand and got up.

"Come on,Sparky,"-Victor called out to his dog. Sparky came running towards us,as we were starting to walk away. But,Sparky lost his left ear,and went to go get it. He showed it to Victor,and the two of us laughed.

"I can fix that,"-Victor said to his dog. He took out a needle and thread from his jacket pocket,and began to sew back the dogs ear. When he was done,Sparky had an itch and scratched,but his ear came off,again. "I can fix that,again,boy." So Victor re-sowed it back on. And he made sure that it was properly secured,so that it won't try to fall off again. I giggled a bit.

Just then,I had a feeling again. I paused. Victor looked at me in a concerned way.

"Are you okay?,"-he asked me.

"I'm going to puke!,"-I exclaimed and ran to the nearest garbage can. Victor and Sparky followed me. Victor got close to me,and tried to help and comfort me. It sucks being pregnant! I can't believe that I have to deal with this!

Later on,I felt better. Victor and Sparky walked me back home. I kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye,Victor. I love you,"-I told him,as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too,Elsa. Good bye."

He then left,along with Sparky. He will always be with me. I went inside the house,and I saw my uncle sleeping on the couch. I snuck up into my room quietly,and locked the door. Then,I heard my phone vibrate. It was Victor. I read his text.

**Victor: Jst sayin. What's the bby's gender?**

* * *

**To be continued...(I hate those). X(**

**Anyways,it's already 12:05 a.m. from where im from. So I'll continue this chapter later on,when I wake up in the morning.**

**Good Night everyone(or morning,if u live somewhere else).**

**Till next time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3: I KNOOOWWW

**YAY! School's was out for break,just last friday! So here's chapter three! Plus when I told my friends from school about my story,and when they read it,they were like: "You're sick!"**

**I know am I. Bazinga!(I just quoted Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory).**

**Sorry for the long wait guys,I've been so busy writing this chapter. There's like about 4,044 words in here. Longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Thank you Fanwriter9,Yaz A,and Cupcakes11 for reviewing!**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

***Elsa's POV***

I just received the text from Victor asking what the baby's gender would be. What should I say? Oh well,I'll just reply back.

* * *

**Victor: Jst sayin. What's the bby's gender?**

**Elsa: IDK?**

**Elsa: Y?**

**Victor: Well...I wntd to ask,if its a boy,can I name it?**

**Elsa: K...but if its a grl,I want 2 name it!**

**Victor: KK**

**Elsa: :)**

**Victor: U feelin' better?**

**Elsa: Yeah**

**Victor: K**

**Elsa: Thnx,I'm Jst glad that im better now**

**Victor: :)**

**Victor: Gotta go. Sparky's hngry. Bye! Luv Ya! **

**Elsa: Bye! Luv ya 2! **

* * *

I turned off my phone,and went to sleep. It was already getting late,anyways. Persephone jumped onto the bed and curled up like a little ball. "Good-night Persephone,"-I told her and yawned at the same time. As I was about to close my eyes,I whispered in a soft voice. "Goodnight little baby. Your future mom and dad love you." I fell fast asleep.

* * *

***Next Day* Elsa's POV**

Next morning I wake up. I felt normal,again. But then...damn it!...I hate that sick feeling. Luckly my uncle wasn't inside the house,instead he was outside-tending his Dutch Tulips. I ran to the bathroom and...(yeah you already get the picture!). Ten minutes later,I was out of the bathroom,I went downstairs and had breakfast. Then I heard my uncle call out my name. "Elsa!"

"Coming!,"-I shouted. I walked into the front yard. I was embarrassed,because I was still in my pajamas-which was a black tank top shirt with grey shorts.

"Your friend came here to see you,"-Uncle Bob told me,then he went back to trimming the yard. I hope it wasn't Victor,cause if he ever saw me wearing these kind of pajamas,he would just stare with big eyes and have drool coming out of his mouth. But it was Weird Girl-I mean Molly.

"Hello Elsa,"-she greeted me.

"Um hi,"-I said to her. What's she doing here?

"My cat, Mr. Whiskers II,had a late dream about you two nights ago."

"Late? What do you mean late?,"-I asked her.

"Well,at first I thought it was Edgar,but nothing 'big' never happend to him. So I have a feeling that it might be you." She was opening up her hand and showed me the cats omen. I was so grossed out. I mean I already threw up this morning,why do I have to be reminded that I feel sick because I'm soon going to be a teen mom?!

"Uh,okay. So why do you think that it's me?"

"Well,I don't want you to freak,but...I know,"-she told me in a very creepy way.

Oh no! Does she know? If Sam told her,she's dead meat! Or Victor? "Know what?,"-I asked her.

"I think you know what I think you know...know."

"No I don't know what you think I know,"-I told her. She then pointed her index finger to my stomach. And she smiled at me.

"You're with child!,"-she whispered to me in a very excited way.

I gasped. How did she find out? I had to ask.

"How did you know?,"-I asked her.

"It was nothing,because I saw you at the drug store yesterday. I saw you buying a pregnancy test. Then,I followed you back to your house and I waited for you to get out. When you got out,I saw you crying and don't forget that you dropped your test into the trash. After you left,I opened the lid and saw it. It was positive. I followed you to the park and heard your conversation with Victor and Sam. Don't worry,I didn't tell yours or Victors parents yet."

"Did you tell anyone else?,"-I asked her nervously.

"No not at all,but I came here to make sure if I was correct about you being pregnant. So what's the baby's name?,"-Molly asked me.

"I don't know yet. But now that you know,we might have to tell everybody else,except for our parents,"-I told her.

"Alright. But what will Victor think about this? Telling his 'friends' that broke into his house on Dutch Day,just to get the formula of re-creating life."

"You were with them,too!,"- I exclaimed.

"I know,"-she told me in a sarcasm way.

"Fine,I'll ask him and see what he thinks if we should tell everybody,"-I told Molly.

"Okay, see you later,"-said Molly and started to walk away.

As quick as a flash,I changed into my clothes and told my uncle that I was going out with my friends. After I left the house I ran to Victors apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Elsa,"-he greets me.

"Victor,I need to talk to you,"-I told him.

"Why?"

"Victor,"I began,"Molly already found out!"

"She did?,"-he asked me in a concerned way.

"Yes! Because yesterday,she saw me buying a pregnancy test. And she heard our conversation from yesterday. And Victor,I think we might have to tell everyone else."

Victor stood there for a moment. No a word came from his mouth. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Elsa...I don't know if we should tell everyone,but your right. Since Sam and Molly already know,I think everyone else has a right to know,too."

"Are you sure about this?,"-I asked him.

"Because you know that Edgar 'sucks' at keeping secrets,and what if they rat us out and tell our parents,or worst a teacher."

Soon,Victor wrapped both of his arms around me and held me close. "Elsa,I don't care if they rat us out,but they are going to find out soon. So yes,we have to tell everyone. But telling our parents can wait. Understood?,"-he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"So should we tell everyone now?,"-I asked him.

"Yeah,I guess,"-he said.

"We'll tell them together. How about later on in the afternoon. They could be out practicing baseball by then,"-I suggested to him.

"Sure what the heck."

* * *

After a while,we were about to head to the baseball field. As we were both walking,we held hands. We could hear the guys at the baseball field. Probably planning another game. Or maybe it's another "Who gets Sam A. as their girlfriend" fight between Toshiaki and Nassor,again.

Nope,I was wrong,they were just out practicing for another game. Toshiaki was pitching,as always. Nassor,as always,playing the part as the catcher. And Bob and Edgar were up for batting. Plus,Molly,Sam,and her new friend Dylan were out in the field. We opened the gate and joined everyone out in the field. When Bob was up at bat,he missed two tries,but on his third try,he hit the ball. He ran to first base. Edgar was up next. Toshiaki threw the ball,like he was throwing a dish towel at someone's face. Edgar missed. Next throw almost aimed for his nose,but he managed to hit the ball. As the ball went flying,it looked as if no one in the outfield was never going to catch it,but then a tall figure jumped and got it. Dylan. I guess he used to play baseball back in America.

"That was easy,"-he said and threw the ball back to Toshiaki.

"How did you ever manage to catch like that?,"-Toshiaki asked curiously.

"I've played this sport for years. It's pretty easy for me. Not to mention that I'm also 5'5 feet tall. Just one inch higher than Sam."

"Impressive,"-said Nassor from behind. "You know,Dylan,we could use someone who's good at catching like you."

"Alright! I'm in!,"-said Dylan with excitement.

Everyone was happy about it. Victor looked at me and gave me a look. Meaning "we should tell them sooner or later". We could also see Molly give us a smile and her eyebrows moved up and down. Meaning "tell them" in a very creepy way. Victor began to speak.

"Guys...we have something to tell you,"-he started out his speech.

Just then,Bob snapped and covered his ears yelling: "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"Molly! Did you tell them?,"-I asked.

"No,I never did. I don't know how he knows,but apperantly he knows,"-she said as she petted her cat Mr. Whiskers II.

"Bob,what don't you want to know?,"-Victor asked curiously.

Instead of Bob speaking,Toshiaki took his place. "Guys,he a saw you two out the window. He saw you two doin' it,"-he explained.

"Dang it! I knew I forgot to close the blinds,but the lights were off,"-said Victor.

"How did you find out?,"-I asked Bob. He then uncovered his ears,and took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Here's how it went."

* * *

***Flashback* *One week ago* *Bob's POV* **

**(A/N: Some parts of his flashback will be in bold. That means that he's narrating on what happened that day. Enjoy!)**

**Bob's V/O: Toshiaki came over to hang out,because my mom was out having midnight coffee with her friends that day. He came over my house like around 8:15 p.m.**

"So what do you wanna do?,"-Toshiaki asked me.

"I don't know,watch a horror movie,play Call of Duty,anything,"-I suggested to him.

He thought of a minute and decided that we could watch a movie.

"Ok a movie sounds fun! What scary movie should we watch?,"-I asked him.

"How bout' "I Know What You Did Last Summer" and "Saw the trilogy","-Toshiaki suggested.

"Ok cool!"

"I'll go get a snacks,"-said Toshiaki.

"I'll get the movie,"-I told him.

**Bob's V/O: When Toshiaki was getting the snacks,I got the movie out of the box,and for some reason I looked out the window. When I was looking,I saw you two get in the room kissing and making out.**

"Hey look! It's Victor and Elsa!,"-I exclaimed.

Then I was waving my arms up and down and also shouting: "Hey! Hey you guys! Hey!"

Then all of a sudden I saw a shirt,I think it was Victor's shirt,being tossed. And then I saw more clothing being tossed to the floor. And I heard shouting from the room.

"AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"VICTOR AND ELSA! VICTOR AND ELSA!"

**Bob's V/O: As I was screaming,Toshiaki came running into the room.**

"What the hell,man?,"- he asked me.

"VICTOR AND ELSA!,"-I said as I pointed to the window.

"OH MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"What?!,"-Toshiaki exclaimed and asked in a surprised way.

"Look! THEY'RE DOIN' IT!,"- I told Toshaiki and pointed out the window with my eyes closed.

"I don't see any-WHOA!,"-he exclaimed because he saw another piece of clothing tossed to the floor. Not to mention that we heard more screams and moans come from the room.

"Oh my god! They were doin' it! I don't wanna look!,"-I snapped.

"Then close the blinds and curtains,you idiot!,"-Toshiaki yelled and instead of me closing the blinds,he did it himself.

I was shaking. I was horrified. Now that was an even worst horror movie than Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"They were doing it,"-I said in a shaky voice.

"I know!,"-exclaimed Toshiaki.

"Victor and Elsa."

"I know!"

"They were actually doing it,"-I said.

"I KNOW!,"-Toshiaki snapped at me.

"You know what man,we shouldn't watch anything scary since you saw out eh window. Lets just play Call of Duty,instead. Ok?,"-Toshiaki suggested.

"Ok,let's start now,"-I said. Now I was feeling ok.

**Bob's V/O: So after that 'little incident',the two of us played Call of Duty until ten. My mom said that she'd be home like around 10:30. So we stopped playing and Toshiaki went home. I decided to start getting ready for bed. Then I felt better,I wasn't 'horrified' anymore.**

* * *

***End of Flashback* *Present Day* *Normal POV***

"So that's it. That's all I know,"-Bob said and finished the story.

"So let me get this straight,"Nassor said,"you two did it,and Bob and Toshiaki saw from the window."

"Yeah,"-said Victor,Elsa,Bob,and Toshiaki all at the same time.

"Victor...you are one sick puppy! Just eight years ago,you brought your dog back to life,and saved the whole town on Dutch Day. And now,just last week,on your eighteenth birthday,you celebrate by having sex your girlfriend,who wasnt even eighteen yet,"-said Nassor.

"Yeah,"-said Victor.

"And guys,"-Elsa was beginning her sentence when her face fell into depression. Victor took her hand and held it tight. Letting her know that it's okay,she could tell them.

"What I was going to say was that...after we did it last week,yesterday I found out something."

"What was that?,"-Edgar asked and drummed his fingers against the gate.

"Well I found out that I'm...I'm pregnant with Victors child,"-Elsa said.

Everyone,except for Sam and Molly,had their jaws dropped with their eyes very wide. Bob nearly passed out.

"Victor...SHE'S WHAT?!,"-Nassor,Toshiaki,Edgar,Bob,and Dylan said all at once.

"Stuff just happens,guys,"-Victor said trying to calm everybody down.

"Victor,don't you know that if you lived in the United States,it's illegal to have sex with a minor. My parents said I wasn't allowed to have sex until I was over eighteen. Well,I'm already eighteen,but I'm willing to wait,and do it with someone that is also willing to wait as well,"-said Dylan.

"I'm sorry guys,but our make-out went out of hand,and I took advantage of her,and then we did it,"-said Victor in an apologetic way.

"It's alright Victor,it also happens in the United States,as well. Lots of teens,even my close friends,will never finish high school,because some of them ended up pregnant. My best bud dropped out,along with his girlfriend. They were only seventeen,"-explained Dylan.

"My god,Dylan,I'm so sorry,"-said Sam.

"It's okay Sam,it's all in the past. That's why I came here to have a better life. Well,since I was already accepted to New Holland University. And Sam,I decided to leave the U.S. before I finished high school. I was tired of everything going on at my old high school,and competition hasn't been the same without you."

"Awwwww Dylan,"-said Sam.

Dylan looked at Sam and smiled. "Thanks guys for letting me play,"-he said to Toshiaki and Nassor.

"Anytime man,"-said Toshiaki and fist bumped him.

Dylan smiled. Then he looked at Sam. "Hey Sam,can we still continue our 'personal' tour of New Holland? It was really great seeing your friends,they're pretty cool! New Holland was the best place that I've ever been to!"

"Sure. It's my pleasure!,"-said Sam.

But,just then,Dylan wrapped his left arm around Sam's shoulder. She was finding it a bit weird.

_Why the hell is he doing this? Isn't he still mad at me for what I did to myself six years ago? How I was cutting myself in the school bathroom. He even told me that I wasn't the person he thought I was. It was very hurting to me_. _But,it's all in the past,I already forgot about it._

She thought in her mind. But forgot all about it. Both Dylan and Sam continued their tour of New Holland. They left everyone else, that were still shock about the news of Elsa's pregnancy.

"So,you guys are now going to have a baby?,"-Edgar asked.

"Yeah,"-said Victor.

"I still can't believe it!,"-exclaimed Nassor.

"What that were having a baby?,"-Victor asked.

"Not that! It's just that I can't still can't believe it that you two had sex! And now Elsa's pregnant before we all finish high school and attend New Holland University!"

"Nassor,calm down,"-Bob reassured to him.

"How can I be calm? I was supposed to be the first,out of everyone,to have sex." Then he covered his mouth. Everyone had their eyes very wide.

"What the hell did you just say?,"-asked Toshiaki.

"That I...never mind,"-Nassor said.

"What you wanted to have sex before everyone in this group? Is that what you mean?,"-Toshiaki asked very angry.

"Yes!,"-exclaimed Nassor.

"Well,too late guys,cause it looks like Sam's getting a boyfriend,"-said Molly.

"WHAT?!,"-Nassor and Toshiaki said in unison.

"Yeah,cause Mr. Whiskers II,had a dream about her and before we came out to play,I told her. And I think that the big thing that will happen to her is getting a boyfriend."

"Damn it!,"-Nassor snapped.

"I know right,"-said Toshiaki in disappointment.

* * *

Everyone stood there with no words out of their mouths. First they find out that Victor and Elsa had sex,next she's pregnant,and finally Nassor doesn't care that they're having a baby,all he cares is that Victor was the first male,out of the others to have sex.

"So Victor,I just have one and only one question for you,"Nassor said,"...how'd ya do it?"

"Do what?,"-Victor asked in a confused way.

"You know,"-said Nassor.

Victor thought for a minute or two. Then his eyes went wide and made a grossed face.

"Ewwww! Your sick!,"-he exclaimed.

"Come on. How'd ya do it?,"-Nassor and Toshiaki asked with curiosity.

"I am never telling you guys! You're sick!"

Then everyone else turns around,except for Victor. He texts Nassor and Toshiaki saying: **I'll tell u later }:)**

Nassor and Toshiaki smiled with their eyebrows going up and down. But then another text came from Victor. They read it and it said: **2 words 'Hell No!'**

"RATS!,"-Nassor and Toshiaki said in unison,but in a very pissed way.

Everyone turns around and looks at them with a questioned look on their faces.

"What do you mean 'Rats!'?,"-Edgar asked.

"Nothing!,"-Toshiaki exclaimed.

"Let's just go home now,"-said Victor.

"Alright,"-said everyone.

After all of the news,everyone were just about to go their own separate ways,when Victor paused.

"Guys wait!,"-he exclaimed.

"What is it?,"-Edgar asked.

"Promise us that you won't tell any adult,including our parents,Mr. Burgermeister,or anybody else. Understood?,"-Victor asked.

Everyone nodded. But they all turn around to Edgar.

"What?,"-he asked.

"Edgar. Do you remember the last time that you were told to keep a secret,and you ended up telling everyone,and the town almost died eight years ago?,"-Elsa asked giving a serious face to Edgar.

"Yeah? But guys,trust me this time,"-he said. Nobody didn't believe him.

"How do we know that you're not lying to us?,"-Toshiaki asked.

"Im telling the truth! I swear!"

"How bout' we make sure that you never will,"-said Victor.

"How?,"-everyone asked in unison.

"Edgar,"began Victor,"you're going to write: "I will not blab about Elsa's pregnancy to anyone,and not blab anymore secrets for the rest of my life"; one hundred times on paper."

"Oh alright,"-he said. Luckily,Toshiaki had a notebook in his bag and gave Edgar one of his pens that was in his shirt pocket.

"Now write,"-Toshiaki said.

"Yes sir,"-Edgar said in disappointment.

Edgar kept on writing: "I will not blab about Elsa's pregnancy to anyone,and not blab anymore secrets for the rest of my life." Twenty minutes later, Edgar finally finished. He showed the to everyone and they all nodded.

"You keep it,"-said Victor.

"It'll be your reminder,just incase."

"Alright,"-said Edgar.

He placed the paper in his pant pocket. Everyone then left. Victor walked Elsa back home. Elsa sighed. Victor looked at her with a concerned face. He grabbed hold of her hand.

"You okay,baby?,"-he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,"-she said in a low voice.

"It's okay. I'm here,"-Victor reassured to her. He then wrapped his arms around her body. Elsa looks into his eyes.

"Victor, I'm scared about being a parent. I want to ask for help,but I can't,"-she said to him.

"Hey,I'm scared about it,too. I wish to ask my parents for advice,but they might get suspicious and they will ask why."

"We'll tell them soon,I promise,"-said Victor.

"Alright,"-said Elsa.

They continued their way back home. Victor walked Elsa up to her door. Without them even noticing,Mr. Burgermeister was watching them from the window. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. He didn't know about his niece being pregnant with the child of 'the kid who brought his dog back to life'.

"Goodbye Victor. I love you,"-said Elsa as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

Victor kissed her back. "Love you,too,Elsa. Goodbye."

Once Victor left,Elsa opened the door and got in. But she didn't realize that her uncle was right there,watching her from the window. He had a suspicious look on his face.

"I don't like that boy,"-he said in a furious way.

"Why not?,"-Elsa asked.

"Because,I don't trust him. First he bring his dog back to life,and his friends nearly killed everyone on Dutch Day."

"Really? Says the major who burned the windmill and almost got his niece killed. Uncle Bob,Victor is the most nicest person I've ever met. He saved my life that day. I would have been dead,if it weren't for him. My parents would have never forgiven you,if I died that day. Plus,everyone in town forgot all about that day. They all moved on,Uncle Bob,"-Elsa said to him.

"Don't talk to your uncle like that! I still don't forgive him for Dutch Day!"

Elsa had no choice,she wanted to tell her uncle about what's been going on lately,with her and Victor,but she just couldn't. Not right now. She then apologized to her uncle and he accepted her apology. She finished eating dinner and went upstairs. By next week,she'd be eighteen soon. But she didn't know for what Victor would be giving her on her birthday. Not only will she move in with him,but Victor's planning on asking her...

TO BE CONTINUED! (A/N: Rats!)

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter three. Hoped u enjoyed it!**

**What will happen next on chapter four when its Elsa's birthday? What's Victors second gift that he'll give her? Find out next in chapter four,which will be coming soon.**

**Till next time! **

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace**


	4. Chapter 4: Elsa's birthday

**Here's chapter four everybody. Chapter three took me a whole week to write it. Hopefully there won't be like 4,000 some words in this chapter!**

**Plus,you were right Anonymus,because I did get the idea from a Friends episode when everybody finds out.**

**Thank you Fanwriter9,Yaz A,Guest,-A,Mina Greene,Monkeypants27,TimBurtonLovR,FrankenFanLover ,and Anonymus for reviewing!**

**Sorry,I haven't updated in a while,due to testing of this week,and I wasn't in a good mood on Friday April 5th. If you want to know why,go on my DA journals and look up the one called 'Today Sucks'.**

**Anyways,enjoy!**

* * *

***One week later* *Back at school***

"Welcome back students!,"-announced the principal during the announcements.

"Hoped you enjoy your winter break everybody!"

When the announcements finished,everyone got to class in time. Then the English teacher made an announcement to her class.

"Good morning everyone!,"-said Mrs. Montgomery.

"Good morning Mrs. Montgomery,"-greeted the students.

"Before we begin class,I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new student,all the way from America,joining us for the end of the year. His name is Dylan Levi. So I want you all to make Dylan feel welcome here. Understood?"

"Yes,Mrs. Montgomery,"-said the students.

"Okay students,were now going back to where we left off last year. Now I hope you guys also still have your papers and notes of 'To kill a Mockingbird'. Cause in a few weeks,we'll be having a quiz and a report of your perspective of the book,"-Mrs. Montgomery said to her class. Everyone then groaned.

"Don't worry,class,cause once were done with this book,we'll be doing another one,and I think you guys will like the other book that we'll be doing next,"-she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Which one is it?,"-asked Bob.

"Thats for me to know,and for you to find out,Mr. Douglas,"-said Mrs. Montgomery.

(A/N: Yeah I decided to give Bob a last name. I might also give one to Nassor,Toshiaki,and probably Weird Girl,too).

"Now I would like you all to take out your 'To kill a Mockingbird' notes,so that we can go over all of the questions and answers." Soon,all of the students were taking out their notes.

"Now,who can remember this? Question 1: Who were Scout's and Jems parents?"

* * *

***Lunchtime* **

Everyone was sitting at their normal lunch table. Usually,it was inside the cafeteria,but this time,Elsa felt like wanting to eat outside. So Victor decided to join her. Their friends watched as the couple went to eat at the outside lunch tables. Sam felt sorry for them,so she decided to eat lunch with them. Dylan and everyone else also tagged along.

"Hey guys,"-said Sam as she sat down.

"Oh,hey Sam,"-said Victor.

"Oh,you've guys came to join us. Thanks,"-said Elsa.

"Anytime Elsa,"-said Sam.

Everyone sat down and began to eat. Then came the 'witch' of New Holland High School. Her name was Elizabeth Patterson. She was one of the popular girls. She had blonde hair,blue eyes,fair skin;she wore a mini jean blue short skirt,a pink thin tank top shirt and black high heels. When she heard about the new kid,a.k.a.,Dylan,she wanted him for a boyfriend.

"Hello guys,"-she said in a sarcastic way. Then she scouted Sam out of the way.

"You must be,Dylan. I'm Liz."

"Oh,you must be the witch that Sam told me about,"-Dylan said in a nervous way. Then Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Then she turned around to Sam.

"You callin' me a witch? You're a witch,goth freak!,"-Elizabeth exclaimed to Sam,and pointed at her.

"What the hell do you want?,"-Sam asked in an angered way.

"I came here to get Dylan away from you losers! Now out of the way,bitch!,"-Elizabeth exclaimed to Sam.

"Aright that's it!" Just as Sam was about to tackle Elizabeth,Dylan grabbed her hand.

"Sam,no! It's going to be 7th grade all over,again,"-he whispered to her.

"It's okay,Dylan. I know what I'm doing,"-she said to him. She let go of his hand and faced the witch.

"Dylan's my friend. Either you get away from him,or I'll make you,"-said Sam as she clutched her fists. Then Elizabeth made a smirk.

"You? Look at yourself,you're all skin and bones. You can't fight me. I know karate,"-said Elizabeth.

"Whatever,white belt,"-Sam said. Then the whole cafeteria and people outside gasped.

"OOOHHH...Roasted!,"-exclaimed Dylan.

"Take that witch down,Sam!,"-yelled Toshiaki.

"Take that back,witch,"-Elizabeth commanded to Sam.

"Girl,I'm an American. I know how to fight." Elizabeth gave a serious face. She was about to get Sam when one of the professors walks by.

"You know what,we'll settle this soon. Cause the teacher's coming,"-Elizabeth pointed out.

"Fine! Later,"-Sam said in a sarcastic way.

"Let's go girls!,"-Elizabeth exclaimed to her group. Then all of her friends walk away,leaving everyone still in shock. People were giving Sam compliments.

"Nice job,Sam!"

"Totally rocked!"

"You should soooo hang out with us!"

Sam gave everyone a small,yet shy smile. Dylan walks up to her and gives her a fist bump. "Sam,that was totally amazing. I haven't seen that Sam,since."

All Sam could do was blush at the guy. She's never received that kind of compliment in years since she came to New Holland. "Thank you,"-she said in a shy voice.

"It's nothing,"-said Dylan.

Sam felt like wanting to do nothing,but,kiss the guy. She had a crush on him since,forever. Just then,the bell rang. Lunchtime's over! Everyone started to head for their next class. Poor little Sam. "Just someday,he'll be mine,"-she said to herself as she walked to her next class,which was science.

* * *

***Four days later* *Thursday***

"Just one more day,and I'm eighteen,"-said Elsa as she woke up for school. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. When she got out,she saw her uncle downstairs,eating buttered-toast and drinking coffee,while reading the newspaper.

"Elsa,I have to tell you something,"-he said.

"Yes Uncle Bob."

"I got a phone call from your mom yesterday from my office. She won't be back from her business trip in five months. She apologized,because she won't be here for your eighteenth birthday."

"That's alright. I'll call her when I get back from school,and tell her that everything's fine,"-Elsa said to her uncle.

"Oh and yeah,one more thing from her. She said that she's really going to miss you,when you move in with Vincent,"-Mr. Burgermeister said.

"It's Victor,Uncle Bob,"-Elsa corrected him.

"Whatever,"-he mumbled to himself and went back to reading his newspaper and his coffee mug.

Elsa ate her breakfast and went to brush her teeth,change her clothes,and brush her hair. After school today,she plans on finishing her packing.

She then leaves her house and walks to school. As she's walking,Victor drives by,and rolls down the car window. "Hey Elsa! Need a lift?,"-he asked.

"Sure,why not?,"-said Elsa.

"Hop in,"-said Victor.

Victor unlocks the door of the car and Elsa opens it. Before putting on her seatbelt,she gives Victor a small kiss on the cheek. "Just one more day,"-she said as she was buckling her seatbelt.

"For what?,"-Victor asked.

"You know...my birthday's tomorrow,"-she told him.

"Oh yeah,I remember. How could I forget?"

Elsa gave Victor a small smirk. Victor gave her a small smirk at her,too. As they drove off to school,Elsa's favorite song was playing on the radio. It was called 'Sixteen Moons'(A/N: This song is from the book,Beautiful Creatures,so all rights go to Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl).

_**"Sixteen moons,sixteen years. Sixteen of your deepest fears. Sixteen times you dreamed my tears. Falling,falling through the years...**_

_**Sixteen moons,sixteen years. Sound of thunder in your ears,sixteen miles before she nears,sixteen seeks what sixteen fears."**_

"So...um...Elsa,any plans for tomorrow?,"-Victor asked.

"I don't really know. I mean,I'm already moving in with you. So...I guess that's it,"-said Elsa.

"Oh...alright,"-said Victor.

_She's so going to love her second present! I can feel it. I mean,we've been dating since we were in the eighth grade. I remember that day,when everyone found out. It was just like yesterday._

* * *

***Flashback* *Five years ago* *Eighth grade* *Victor's POV***

So today it was a Saturday afternoon. I'm taking Elsa for a night out at the movies. I finally have a girlfriend! I mean,I saved her life on Dutch Day,and since then,I fell in love with her. And she had the same feelings for me,too. I went from zero-to-hero.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Victor,"-my mom called me.

"Coming mom!" I opened the door,and there was my mom.

"Your friend's here,"-she told me. Then I turn around to see Sam waving at me.

"Hey Victor,"-said Sam.

"Oh,hey Sam." Then,my mom left and went downstairs.

"Victor,today's Saturday and you promised to help with the bake sale,today,"-said Sam.

"Oh that. Oh...sorry Sam,but I have plans today later on,and I thought that it got canceled,"-I told her.

"It didn't get canceled. They rescheduled it to today. But,if you're too busy today,it's okay,you don't have to come. We can manage,"-she said.

"Oh,okay thanks,"-I thanked her.

"Your welcome. I should go now. Laters,"-she said and waved goodbye to me.

* * *

***Sam's POV***

Truth is...there was no bake sale. They rescheduled it to next weekend,but I lied to him that it was today. So that we could figure out what he's up to. Everyone-me,Edgar,Weird Girl a.k.a Molly,Toshiaki,Nassor,and Bob-believe that Elsa and him are dating. So today,we're following them.

Once I left his house,I met everyone at the baseball field.

"Hey guys,guess what? He fell for the lie. We got a mission tonight,"-I told everyone.

"Nice going,Sam,"-said Nassor.

"Thanks! Now let's get started."

* * *

***3 hours later* *Movies* *Victor's POV***

Me and Elsa got there like around 6:00 p.m. We were going to see 'Beautiful Creatures',one of Elsa's favorite book series-and now,a movie. We were at the scene when Ethan and Lena saw the flashback of Genevieve and Ethan from the Civil War; when that scene played,I faked yawned and wrapped my arm around her. It's my first time doing it,and Elsa really appreciated it. As we continued watching the movie,I thought I heard a familiar voice that sounded just like Edgar and Molly. Guess I'm hearing things.

"Look! He's doing it!,"-said a voice I thought I recognized. Was it Edgar?

"Doing what?,"-said another voice.

"SHHHH!,"-said someone in one of the rows. Thank god! Then I heard whispers,but I didn't hear what they were saying. So we continued watching the movie,and everything was perfect...just perfect.

After the movie,Elsa and I took a stroll around New Holland. As we were walking,we kept on hearing footsteps. So then,we stopped by a park bench and sat down.

I sighed. "Finally! Peace and quiet!,"-I said.

"Why's that?"

"Well,when we were at the movies,I kept on hearing voices that I recognized. But,guess I'm hearing things. But,today...it gets better and better,"-I said to Elsa.

She blushed a bit. "Why?"

"Because,I get to be with you,"-I told her. (A/N: Awwwwww! shucks!). Then,we both leaned in and kissed. Then,we broke apart for air.

"I love you,"-I said to her.

"I love you,too."

Just then,when every single tiny microscopic little thing went according to plan(A/N: Haha,got that from Corpse Bride.), I heard noises from behind the bushes.

"I KNEW IT!,"-shouted a voice that I least expected to hear from today-Edgar.

"SHHH! Shut up!"

I got up. I was furious. I yelled,"Alright! Very funny! Show yourselves!"

Just as I thought. One-by-one,came everyone-Edgar,Molly,Bob,Nassor,Toshiaki,and last but not least Sam. Traitors! So they were following us.

"I knew it! You two were dating!,"-exclaimed Toshiaki.

"What the-. How did you know?!"

"It was pretty obvious. Next time,try to make up better excuses. Kay?,"-said Sam.

"Okay fine! Me as Elsa have been dating for the past three months,and now she's my girlfriend,"-I confessed to everybody.

"Really? Awwwww that's sweet,"-said Sam.

"Yeah,it is. But guys,please don't tell non of our parents yet! They don't know. Well,I think my dad probably knows,but that doesn't matter,"-I said to everyone.

"Victor,in the name of the gods,we vow to never tell a living soul this secret,"-Sam vowed.

"Okay,thanks guys."

"Anytime,Victor,"-said Bob.

* * *

***Normal POV* *Present Day***

Victor and Elsa parked in the school parking lot and got out. When they walked to their first class-English-Mrs. Montgomery was giving everyone in her class some advice on how to write their reports for 'To kill a Mockingbird'. Once she finished talking,everyone started to write their rough drafts for their reports.

Just then,Elsa had one of those 'weird feelings',again. She raised her hand for Mrs. Montgomery to see her. "Yes,Miss Van Helsing?,"-asked Mrs. Montgomery.

"Mrs. Montgomery,I have to use the bathroom. It's an emergency,"-said Elsa.

"Okay,just be back in six minutes,"-said Mrs. Montgomery. Elsa got up,grabbed the pass,and went out the door. She ran in the hallways of the school,into the girls bathroom. When she arrived,she ran into one of the stalls and started to throw up. When she finished,she came back to the class five minutes later.

When lunchtime came,Victor went up to Elsa.

"Hey,about what happened today in period one,are you okay?,"-he asked.

"Yeah,I'm a little better,"-said Elsa in a sick voice.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No,I think I'm fine,"-said Elsa.

"You sure?,"-Victor asked.

"Yeah."

Victor grabbed Elsa's hand,and held it tight. "Elsa,"he began,"I'm only saying this,because I love you,but I think it's best that you should go see the nurse."

"Alright,Victor. But,can you please go with me?,"-asked Elsa.

"Oh,alright,"-said Victor.

"Oh,and I love you,too,"-said Elsa as they walked to the nurses office. Victor chuckled a bit.

* * *

***Next Day* *Friday January 18* *Elsa's Birthday***

Today,was the best day of Elsa's life. She FINALLY turned eighteen. After school today,she will bring her things over to Victor's place.

At school,today,she's gotten a few birthday wishes from her friends and boyfriend.

Later on,when school was over,she went home and grabbed all of her belongings. She said goodbye to her uncle and called her mom on the phone.

"Hi mom,"-greeted Elsa.

"Hey sweetie! Happy birthday! I wish I could be there with you."

"It's alright mom. And,I'll be already leaving to Victor's now."

"Oh okay sweetie. I'll miss you,"-said her mom over the phone.

"I'll miss you too,mom. Got to go now,bye,"-said Elsa.

"Bye,Elsa,"-her mom said and hung up the phone. Once she finished talking with her mother on the phone,she got her stuff and left her house. Sparky and Persephone followed their masters all the way to Victors's apartment.

* * *

***Victor's apartment***

They brought in the last few boxes into Elsa's new room. She unpacked everything and placed it in their spots. Once she finished unpacking,Sparky and Persephone played around the apartment,as Victor walked into her new room.

"Looks nice,"-he said.

"Thanks,"-said Elsa and walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him. But then,she sighed. Victor looked concerned.

"You okay?,"-he asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine,"-said Elsa.

"Hey,it's okay. I know it's hard on you,"-Victor reassured to Elsa and hugged her tight.

"Thanks,"-said Elsa.

"No problem."

The two of them stood there-without saying a word-hugging. Then,the two of them,broke apart.

"Hey,Elsa,"-Victor began his speech.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes,"-Victor told her.

"Why?,"-Elsa asked him.

"Because I have another present to give you,"-he told her.

"Awwwww baby,"-said Elsa. "You shouldn't have."

"Alright then,close our eyes,"-Victor told her again.

"Okay." Once Elsa closed her eyes,Victor-quietly-got down on one knee and took out a small black box from his pocket. He took hold of Elsa's hand,and told her to still keep her eyes close.

"Elsa,I love you with all my heart. And now that,your pregnant and we're already boyfriend and girlfriend,I just have one question for you." When Victor finished his introduction,he opens the box,revealing a small black diamond ring. "Open your eyes,"-said Victor.

Elsa was opening her eyes very slowly.

"Elsa...will you...marry me?,"-Victor asked. When Elsa opened her eyes completely,she gasped.

"Yes!,"-Elsa exclaimed with tears of happiness. Victor smiled. He placed the ring on her left ring finger. He got up and shared a long,but passionate kiss with his fiancée. They broke apart for air. Elsa still had tears in her eyes. Victor used his thumb to wipe them off.

"I love you,Victor,"-said Elsa.

"I love you,too,Elsa."

All day long,the two celebrated their engagement.

* * *

**Okay,so I'm ending this chapter for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it,cause I did! **

**Sorry for the long wait,again. It's just that,I've been very busy with testing and school stuff. And I'm so excited about Tuesday April 23,because on that day...it's my birthday! Yay!**

**What will happen next in chapter five,when they tell their parents? Dun-dun-Dunn...**

**Till next time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace.**


	5. Chapter 5: The parents

**Hola guys!**

**Here's chapter five,when they tell their parents...dun-dun-Dunn!**

**Anyways I had a great time in April cause on tues April 23,was my birthday! And it sort of was okay,because my class won a fundraiser,and my teacher wanted to make a thank you note card. She said that she could buy one and have us sign our names. But guess what? She said if we have any 'good artists',then they could draw something. And when she said that,everyone of my class looked at me and said out loud my name. And I was thinking in my head this: "Really?" But anyways I'm still doing it. And when I showed everyone the card,they all liked the way I drew it. I might post a picture of it on my DA page.**

**Sorry,if I was slow on updating due to school stuff and other.**

**Oh,and for that reviewer Mina Greene,the reason why I used to put hyphens after dialogues,is because I have dyslexia. I always confuse the commas with a 'J',so if I put a hyphen there,I won't be that confused. Hope u understand. Same goes for other readers,too.**

**Thank you Fanwriter9,Yazmin A,Super banana89,and MTCR-1-MR-2-ID-3-MI-4-VA for reviewing!**

**K,lets just skip that and go on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

***Three months later* *April* *Normal POV***

Three months have gone by since the engagement and pregnancy. Since then,Victor and Elsa have told their friends about their engagement. Elsa's stomach was sticking out a little bit. Victor tried his best to hide her bump by claiming that she's gaining a little weight. For a few days,she stayed home. But she knew that if she kept on staying home too much,people would get suspicious.

Lately,some of the teachers have been getting suspicious on why Elsa's been skipping one day of school per week. The two teens claim that she's skipping school because her uncle gave her a part-time job. They couldn't believe that the teachers would ever fall for that lie.

Elsa now wears a baggy black jacket to try and cover her stomach. Victor walks close to her now. Whenever they were seen together a lot,Elizabeth would make glares at them.

"That weird,"she said to her friends,"Van Helsing would never wear that kind of clothing to school. And why is that Frankenstein loser always close to her a lot now?"

"Well,they are boyfriend and girlfriend,Liz. So shouldn't they always be together,by each others side?,"suggested her friend Hanna.

"True,but I was never really 'that' close to John,when I used to date him,"said Elizabeth in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh yeah,now you're with what's his face...Josef,right?,"asked Hanna.

Elizabeth groaned at her friend for forgetting her boyfriends name. "Whatever,"she said. Elizabeth left Hanna by the lockers. Hanna was different than Elizabeth,instead of being mean,she was a caring person. Yet,if you're in Elizabeth's circle,you have to be mean to the others-goths,nerds,environmental friendly,weird,and so on(except for cheerleaders and football stars)-at school. Soon,the bell rang. Passing period. Everyone walked to their classes,Victor followed Elsa to her class to make sure that she'll get there safe.

Hanna was walking to her class-French. As she kept on walking,she was thinking. For a long time,she kept this secret from Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth started to date Josef,Hanna used to date John. She had an affair with Elizabeths ex-boyfriend John. But luckily,Elizabeth didn't know that Hanna was 'that girl who dated John Burton a.k.a the 'B's' boyfriend.' After Elizabeth and John broke up,she started to date his twin brother Josef.

"She'll never know,"said Hanna quietly to herself as she walked into her French class.

* * *

***Friday***

"Victor!"

Victor ran to Elsa's room.

"Elsa! What's wrong?,"Victor asked.

"Victor,"began Elsa,"I don't feel so good. I'll stay home from school."

Victor gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"whispered Elsa quietly.

Victor gave her a frowning brow,nodding. "Okay,I'll be back in a few,"he said to her. Before leaving the apartment,he gives her a sweet peck on the lips goodbye. Then he gets out of the house,into the car,and drives to school.

"God,I hope she'll be alright,"Victor said quietly as he kept on driving all the way to school. When he made it,he parked his car and grabbed his things. As he was walking inside the hallways,Edgar and Molly spotted him without Elsa.

"Hey Victor! Where's Elsa?,"Edgar asked.

"Well,she's sick,so she decided to stay home instead."

"Oh okay,"said Molly. Just then,the bell rang. Time for class. Victor walked to his English class. After the bell rang-to begin class-Mrs. Montgomery noticed that Elsa wasn't here.

"Excuse me,Mr. Frankenstein. Where's Miss Van Helsing?,"she asked.

"She's sick,"replied Victor.

"Okay Mr. Frankenstein,"nodded Mrs. Montgomery in an understanding way. She then begins the class with 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

After class,Mrs. Montgomery assigned the students to review over their notes and get ready for Monday's quiz. As everyone was leaving,Mrs. Montgomery stopped Victor.

"Mr. Frankenstein,I need to talk to you about Elsa,"she said to him.

"Um...okay,"Victor thought.

"Victor,do you think that she's skipping school,because of her 'part-time job' that her uncle gave her?,"she asked Victor.

"Well,sometimes she does. But other times,she's just sick. Cause it's what she calls it PMS(A/N: For a girl,ya know what that is already. For a guy,non of your own business okay.),and sometimes she feels as if she doesn't want to go to school,because of that girl thing. She just doesn't feel that well."

"Alright,I understand. You may now go back to class,"said Mrs. Montgomery.

"Okay,thank you,"said Victor as he walked out of the room and off to his next class-Science.

* * *

Meanwhile,back at the apartment,Elsa just came out of the bathroom. Another afternoon sickness for her.

"Damn this pregnancy. Damn,damn this sickness!,"she exclaimed.

Persephone walked up to her. Elsa bent down and petted her beloved dog. She spoke to her dog.

"Oh Persephone. I'm scared about becoming a mom. I don't know how to raise a child. I mean what's better taking care of a dog or a baby? Well a dog's easy,but I don't know about a baby. A baby has even more responsibility than taking care of you. But hey,there'll be someone else for you and Sparky to play with,in about six months, I guess."

Just then,Sparky had another itch,scratched himself and ended up with his ear coming off. Elsa chuckled a bit. "I can fix that,Sparky,"she said to her boyfriend/fiancée's dog as she went to get a needle and thread.

After she finished fixing Sparky's left ear,Victor came back home from school.

"Hey Elsa,"he said.

"Hey Victor." Elsa went up to Victor and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So,are you feeling better?,"Victor asked.

"A little,I guess,"replied Elsa.

Victor gave her a hug. Not a tight one,but just a normal hug. He didn't want to tell her about that thing Mrs. Montgomery asked him. He kept this a secret to himself. He thought that nobody won't get that suspicious.

Yet,of course,he was wrong.

* * *

***Mrs. Montgomery's POV***

This is all to weird. Why would Elsa be skipping one day of school per week? I mean,she is a good student-straight A student-to be exact(mind you). So why would this happen? Maybe I should phone her uncle-the mayor.

So I grabbed my phone and start dialing the mayor's office phone number. It rang for about three times already. Just then I heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?,"asked a voice.

"Hello,yes this is Mrs. Montgomery,the English teacher from New Holland High School. May I speak to Mr. Burgermeister,please?,"I asked.

"This is me-Mayor Burgermeister,"he replied. "And excuse me mam,why are your calling me?"

"This is about your niece,Elsa Van Helsing. Lately,she's been skipping school one day per week. But she keeps on telling me that she has a part-time job that you gave her."

"Excuse me,but what do you mean by a part-time job that I gave her?,"I heard him ask.

* * *

***Mr. Burgermeister's POV***

Excuse me,but what is this 'fuckery'(A/N: Hahaha,got that line from a picture i once saw on DA) that she keeps on talking about me giving my niece a part-time job?!

Sooooo...Elsa's lying to her teacher that I gave her a part-time job! What the hell has she and that Frankenstein boy been doing for the past three months?

I didn't know what else to say,so I was silent for a few minutes.

"Excuse me,mam,but I think I could handle this situation myself. Thanks for calling. Have a nice day,"I said,then hung up the phone.

I have to get to the bottom of this! So I grab the phone and start dialing the Frankensteins residence. Ohhhh they are so busted!

"Hello?,"asked a voice.

"Yes,is this Susan Frankenstein?,"I asked.

"Yes,this is she."

"Tomorrow,could you please come to my office. Along with your husband,son,and my niece? I would like to have a chat with all of you."

"Ummm...okay I guess. I just have to phone Victor about this. See you tomorrow Mr. Mayor,sir. Goodnight,"she said then I could hear the other end of the phone hang up.

After I phoned the Frankensteins,I phoned my sister. Ohh this is gonna get good.

* * *

***Next Day* *Normal POV***

It was any regular Saturday than ever. But this Saturday was about to change. Apparently,last night,Mrs. Frankenstein called Victor and asked him to come over to the Mayor's office at 1:00 p.m.,this afternoon. Just him and Elsa.

"Hey Victor?,"asked Elsa.

"Yeah?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "Do you think...they might have figured it out?"

Victor was silent for a minute or two. Just then,he spoke.

"I don't really know,"Victor said.

"Alright,"Elsa said. "What time is it?"

Victor looked at his watch. "It's 12:50. Should we get going?"

"Yeah,"replied Elsa.

So the two went straight to the majors office. Downtown New Holland. City hall. Once they arrived,they quickly texted Sam,if she could come by the office,if the discussion that their parents will be talking about with them,involves them becoming parents in about six months. A few minutes later,she replied that she'd be coming by in a few.

The two of them walked inside the office. They saw Victors's parents,Elsa's uncle the mayor,and Elsa's mother-but her mother is talking by Skype. Her mother had a serious face. But the face looked a bit different on the laptop. Oh well.

"Elsa Van Helsing! Explain yourself young lady!,"demanded her uncle. He hasn't been this mad since the PTA meeting with Mr. Rzykruski. The day before the Dutch Day incident.

"I received a call from your English teacher,yesterday. And apparently,she claims that you've been skipping school for the past three months. AND...I heard that I have given you a job,which causes you to skip school!"

"And...?,"said Elsa.

" 'AND?'! What do you mean by 'AND?',"growled her uncle very loudly. Her mother covered her ears a bit(technically,she's on a laptop,but her brothers voice can be a bit loud).

"Bob,calm down!,"demanded Elsa's mother.

"I'm sorry,Annette,but I can't calm down! Your daughter has been up to no good for the past three months."

Mr. Burgermeister kept calm. He then looked and the Frankensteins.

"And,may I remind you folks,that your son has been covering up the lies that Elsa's done."

When he finished,Mr. Frankenstein looked at his son in a disgusted way. Victor's mother kept calm.

"Victor...we want you and Elsa to tell us the truth. This isn't like you. We need to know n what's been going on with you two for the past three months,"said Mrs. Frankenstein calmly.

Victor sighed. He looks at his mother and father. "Mom...dad,"he said silently.

"Three months ago,on my eighteenth birthday-before Elsa moved in-we both had...s-s-s-sexual intercourse. Before turning eighteen. And a week after that...we both d-d-discovered something."

"And that is what? But did you two at least had a condom?,"his mother asked.

"Yes we did,"said Elsa.

"Well,at least,you two were protected. Thank goodness for your school,having a sex-ed class is really important. Especially people your age,"said Mr. Frankenstein.

* * *

"So,were you two skipping school and making lies because you two had sex? Cause if you guys were doing that,then I don't see what the problem is then,"said Mr. Frankenstein.

"Dad...that's not why Elsa's been skipping school. As I was saying...a week after we had sex,we discovered something,"Victor continued his topic.

"And?,"asked Elsa's uncle.

But,before they could answer that,there was a knock on the door. "Get the door,Bob,please?,"asked Annette over the laptop. Mr. Burgermeister answered the door. Victor and Elsa saw there friend,Sam.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late,"Sam apologized.

"Excuse me,miss,but what exactly are you doing here-without calling for an appointment?,"asked the mayor.

"Your niece and Victor texted me to come,"Sam explained.

"Alright then,"said Annette. Sam took a seat next to the Frankensteins.

"So,Victor,what did you and Elsa discover?,"asked his father.

"Dad...I think Elsa will explain it to us,"said Victor.

Elsa was a bit scared. Victor took her hand,and let her know that everything will be alright. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Mom...Uncle Bob...Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein...after we had sex I've discovered something. The reason why I've been skipping school and making up lies was because that-"

But,before she could finish,she started to from tears in her eyes. She began to cry. Victor went up to her and hugged her in comfort. She was too scared to tell about the pregnancy. What if they make them give up the baby? Or make her get an abortion shot? Or worse?

"Everyone...the truth is...that...Victor and I...a-a-are,"she stuttered. She couldn't handle it no more.

"I'M PREGNANT!,"she yelled.

Everyone in the room,except Sam,gasped in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!,"exclaimed the adults.

"VICTOR EDWARD FRANKENSTEIN! SHE IS WHAT?!,"snapped Mr. Frankenstein in shock.

Victor and Elsa were freaking out.

"How long have you two kept this from us?!,"exclaimed Annette.

"For about three months,"said Elsa.

"Excuse me,young lady,but what kind of fuckery is this!?,"Mr. Burgermeister snapped in anger.

"This 'FUCKERY',as you call it Bob,is my daughter and your niece,who got fucked up by the Frankenstein boy and she's now pregnant with his child! Deal with it! Nuff said,"Annette said to her brother. Mr. Burgermeister rolled his eyes. Then he made a nasty glare at Victor and Elsa.

"But wait! I thought the condom worked! Didn't it?,"Mr. Frankenstein wondered. Then the whole room grew silent.

"Mom,dad this is why we invited our friend over. She will explain to us that sometimes condoms don't work 99% of the time,"Victor explained to his parents,who were still mad at him for getting his girlfriend pregnant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein,Mrs. Van Helsing,and Mr. Mayor,sir. I would like to give a demonstration about why sometimes condoms do not work that well,"Sam started her introduction.

Everyone was silent. They waited for Sam to continue her presentation.

"In the United States of America,it has the highest teen pregnancy rates. It's as high as in England or Canada,and ten times higher than Switzerland. Reasons why sometimes condoms don't work is because the brand is either terrible,or sometimes there will be a small hole in the condom. So small that you can't even see it. Or sometimes,during sexual intercourse,the condom might break."

"Excuse me,Sam,how can you tell if a condom broke?,"asked Mrs. Frankenstein.

"Well,Mrs. Frankenstein,that depends. Like if it's a cheap brand,the condom is big or small,or-"

Sam suddenly paused. She goes up to Mrs. Frankenstein and whispers in her ear. "Or,if the guys 'you know' is either big or small."

Mrs. Frankenstein was a bit grossed out,but she understood completely.

"Alright I understand. Thank you,Sam,"thanked Mrs. Frankenstein.

"Oh,it's nothing,mam,"Sam said. Then once Sam finished,Victor and Elsa talked ago everything else-they explained how the make out got out of hand,and that they got the condom from sex-ed class. And they also talked about the engagement.

* * *

***Mr. Frankenstein's POV***

I just still couldn't believe for what my wife and I were hearing! I am just too pissed off.

Our son had sex! Elsa wasnt even eighteen yet! She's now pregnant! They're getting married after high school! AND,they've kept this from us! Now this was even worst than when we discovered about Sparky being brought back from the dead!

But,I had to stay calm. I just can't believe it,that Victor got himself into this. For eighteen years,Susan and I raised him to be a perfect child,we tought him about teenage stuff like this. But wait! I remember something Victor once asked us,and we've kept that promise since.

I remember when Susan and I explained to him about the consequences of teenage pregnancy. Then,when Susan and I finished telling him about it,he asked us a question. I then remembered everything.

_"Mom,dad,can you promise me something?,"he asked._

_"Anything son,"I told him._

_"If I 'accidently' ever get a girl pregnant,will you promise me that you two will understand and love me for that?"_

_"Victor,your my son. We will always love you and accept anything you've done. Good or bad. Like Sparky,we accepted you having him,even though he's a zombie-dog that was re-animated. But,if you get a girl pregnant and you're seventeen and under,you have to understand about giving up the baby for adoption. But if you and the girl are eighteen or over,and you two want to keep the baby,your mom and I will understand and we'll help you,"I told him._

_"Thanks dad,"he said._

I couldn't believe it. I remember that promise. He was only fourteen. That was four years after the Dutch Day incident. That thought was still in my head. I feel like such a jerk for yelling at my son.

"Victor,do you remember when you were fourteen,your mom and I explained to you about the consequences of teenage pregnancy?,"I asked him.

"Uh,yeah,I guess,"he said still feeling ashamed for getting Elsa pregnant.

"Well,Victor,after your mom and I gave you that small talk,you wanted us to keep a promise. You said to us to promise you that if one day,you ever accidently get a girl pregnant,that we will still understand and love you."

Victor was silent for a minute or two. "Dad? Are you saying that,you and mom approve of this?,"he asked.

"Well,we are a bit disappointed and we still disprove this,but if you and Elsa are happy about this,than we are happy,too. Our son's happiness is important to us. Take Sparky for example,after he died,you wanted him back cause he always made you happy,"I told him.

"Thanks dad,"said Victor. Over the laptop,Annette's face went from a serious one,to a soft one. "Elsa,baby,i want you to be happy no matter what. Eventhough,this came to early,i will help you and Victor through this." Annette gave a small smile.

"Thanks mom,"said Elsa.

Just then,I noticed Mr. Burgermeister getting very angry.

"How can you three approve of this?!,"he snapped. He then pointed at Susan and me.

"Your freak-of-a-son slept with my niece,and now she's carrying its baby! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A GREAT UNCLE TO A BABY,WHO BELONGS TO THIS FREAK AND MY NIECE! NEVER!"

I was pissed. He called my son a freak. Oh hell no! I got up from the couch and stood up to the mayor.

"Don't-you-EVER-call-my-son-a-FREAK-again!,"I snapped at the mayor. Just then,I noticed Elsa crying in Victor's shoulder.

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Uncle Bob...I don't ever want you near our baby. You'll hate it because the baby also belongs to Victor,"Elsa said and sniffed a bit.

"So?,"questioned her uncle.

Elsa was quite surprised. "So? What do mean so?,"she asked.

"You're TOO young to take care of a baby. I'm only doing or what's best for you. You will be giving the baby up for adoption,or you'll get an abortion shot. Understood?,"said Mr. Burgermeister.

"Uncle Bob...I'm eighteen! And so is Victor. Eighteen year olds are legal to care for a child! And an abortion shot is almost like killing a human,"said Elsa.

"I don't care!,"Mr. Burgermeister barked. Annette grew mad.

"Robert,how could you?!,"yelled Annette.

"Annette,I'm only doing for what's best for her and us,"reassured her brother.

"US?! What do you mean us?,"yelled Annette.

"Well,I dont want extra responsibility!"

"Robert,the only people who can say this is me and Derek!,"said Annette.

"Well guess what? Derek isn't here anymore. He's dead! Deal with it!,"snapped Mr. Burgermeister.

Annette was even more pissed. Her brother never spoke that way about her husband,since his passing.

"Dont-you-dare-SPEAK-that-way-about-Derek!" Mr. Burgermeister just didn't give a shit.

"Uncle Bob,you may be my relative,but you can't tell me to give up the baby!,"said Elsa.

"Watch me!,"barked Mr. Burgermeister. Elsa started to get very mad.

"I hate you! I'm not giving up the baby! I'm old enough to take care of a child,and so is Victor! It's like you don't care or understand! My mom does and so does Victors's parents,and if my dad was here,he would understand!"

Elsa ran out of the room crying,and Victor ran after her. Annette turned around to look at her brother.

"Robert,this conversation is over!,"she said and then turned off Skype. The screen on the laptop was now black. Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein were still there.

"Edward,I think we should get going now,"suggested Susan to her husband.

"Yes of course,Susan,"agreed Edward. The Frankensteins left the office,along with Sam. The mayor was all alone. He thought in his mind.

_"What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

Victor found Elsa sitting on the sidewalk,crying. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Elsa.

"Elsa,I'm sorry this happened,"he apologized.

"Don't be,"she said and sniffed a bit. Victor handed her a tissue.

"Victor,why would he say that about you?,"she asked.

"I don't know why,but you know that I won't let no one take away our child,"said Victor.

"Really?"

"Of course not. I love you a lot,"said Victor.

"I love you too,"said Elsa. Then they kissed. Then they broke apart. Elsa was still crying. Victor wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I'll take care of you,I promise,"said Victor.

* * *

**Kay that's it for chapter five,I guess.**

**oh and guys,I won't be here all summer because I'll be going out of town. So I won't be on Fanfiction nor DA.**

**Till next time I see u guys!**

**Ill update when I come back!**

**Bye have a good summer guys!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace **


End file.
